


Into Dust

by wi22iou



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: M/M, Mazzy Star, Music, Open Mic Night, The Handmaid's Tale - Freeform, Violins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:55:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23992660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wi22iou/pseuds/wi22iou
Summary: Patrick and Twyla sing a poignant song relating to The Handmaid's Tale Season 3 finale to help them process. It gets emotional.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer & Twyla Sands, Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	Into Dust

**Author's Note:**

> Please have 900 words of me processing the ending of S3 and the most beautiful song I've ever heard.
> 
> Inspired by "Into Dust" by Mazzy Star. 
> 
> *There are no spoilers relating to The Handmaid's Tale or anything triggering about it in the story*

Patrick has always been musical. He was in many "bands" as a child and more legit bands as a teen . When he found out Twyla wanted to get people together to start a cover band, he was more than happy to oblige.

David on the other hand was a little more hesitant.

“Are you sure? Can Twyla even sing?" he asked while scrolling through Instagram one night while lying in bed.

"You have heard her sing at open mic nights, she can sing.” Patrick says, while closing the book he was reading. “Okay, if you say so"

David puts his phone down and shimmies over to Patrick. "Now, enough talk of Twyla and music.”

He pulls Patrick into a kiss that ends up with Patrick on his back gasping at the ceiling.

He would say that he was surprised at Twyla's choice, but he isn't. They just finished watching The Handmaids Tale's latest season.

Patrick, David, Twyla, Stevie, and Alexis started watching the series at David and Patrick's since they now had a home that was big enough for everyone. The only season they were able to watch live was season 3.

Every week they would all come over, bring food and booze and pile into the living room to watch. The living room was big enough for a sectional and big screen TV.

Those two things David (and Patrick really) would not budge on. Various people wound up asleep and spending the night on the couch after being emotionally punched in the gut by the show.

Occasionally, Ronnie and Jocelyn would join in, as well as David's parents when they would come back and check up on the motel. (that only happened twice and both times, Moira got so emotional during the show, Johnny had to take her right back to the hotel after.

The night of the finale they had a full house, including Patrick's parents. Everyone was riveted by the show. When the last credit finished rolling, there was not a dry eye in the house.

A few weeks later, Twyla approached him about a song the two of them could do, Patrick was on board. He wanted a little time to practice his part before debuting it at the next open mic night, but it’s a song that definitely worked for them as musicians.

After their final practice (choosing to keep it a secret from the whole town) they decide they are ready for the open mic night that is next week.

David has no idea what they have planned, he just knows that Patrick has been holed up in the detached garage-turned music space with Twyla for days, and when he comes out, he is wrung out and needing lots of cuddles and reassurance from David. Whatever it is, will cause tears to be wept probably.

Next week comes and the open mic night goes without a hitch. Twyla and Patrick decide to be last. Once Bob has finished with his 476th beat box poetry rendition and everyone finishes clapping, Patrick and Twyla make their way behind the stage to grab their instruments. David assumed Patrick would be playing the guitar, and is shocked to see him holding what he thinks is an electric violin.

“As you all know, the end of The Handmaid’s Tale was a few weeks ago, so Patrick and I decided to do this song as a sort of tribute to the end of the season since we all watched and it really made us come together as a town.” She smiled sunnily before looking down and adjusting the guitar in her hands. She looks up, a sober look on her face. “May we never know a world like Gilead.”

She adjusts her hands and starts playing. Once the song started, David knew he would be a goner. He immediately grabbed a tissue and held it just in case.

_“Still falling_

_Breathless and on again_

David sees Patrick starting to play the violin, no idea that he even knew how.

_Inside today_

_Beside me today_

_Around, broken in two_

_Till your eyes shed_

_Into dust_

_Like two strangers_

_Turning into dust_

_Till my hand shook_

_With the weight of fear_

_I could possibly be fading_

_Or have something more to gain_

_I could feel myself growing colder_

_I could feel myself under your fate_

_Under your fate_

_It was you_

_Breathless and torn_

_I could feel my eyes turning into dust_

_And two strangers_

_Turning into dust_

_Turning into dust”_

Patrick stops playing at the end of the song and tries to discreetly wipe his eyes, while Twyla doesn’t even try to hide it. The amount of applause and noise could shatter the windows. Everyone cheers and whoops while wiping tears from their eyes. Patrick makes his way over to David.

“Well, you are just full of surprises aren’t you?” Patrick just shakes his head. “Gotta keep the magic somehow right?” he says with a bad wink. “That was beautiful, but good lord that was sad.” David says, while starting ring up the last of the customers while Patrick bags their purchases.

After everyone has left, and the store has been tidied (well mostly), they make their way home. “I hope Mr. Violin is staying out to play.” David says. “Don’t worry, he will.” Patrick says while putting the case in the corner. “I hope Twyla is right.” David says.

“About what?”

“That we may never know a world like Gilead.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't throw tomatoes at me. Just processing. I hope we may never know a world like Gilead too.


End file.
